usotsukililyfandomcom-20200214-history
En Shinohara
A high school boy who has always hated the sight of men and also loves everything about women. Because of his hate of men, when he sees even a reflection of himself in a mirror or window, he punches whatever is doing the reflecting. He combats this by always crossdressing and seeing a girl in the mirror. Because of this, he happens to be known as the most beautiful "girl" in school. He confess his love for Hinata at the start because he admire her, the first time he saw her and ever since then has always been watching her. So as to why he confesses because he wants to watch her at the front. He's also sometimes possessive of Hinata and has a mindset of Hinata being snatched by someone whenever he's not there and several times gets jealous to anyone he deems is a threat especially when it's a hot guy which is Hinata's weakness. He has a case of amnesia twice. The first one, he thinks that he's originally a girl and even confesses his love for Naota. The second one, he's a boy and stops crossdressings but hate both men and women but still he fall in love with Hinata nonetheless. Hinata's kiss is what makes En's memory comes back. He tries to stop crossdressing under the condition of Hinata's father that he will not approve of their relationship if En's hobby is crossdressing. But resulted to failure at the end and coughs blood due to stress. This event has an aftereffect that whenever he touches guys he's not familiar with, he vomits blood. As the series goes on, his love for Hinata grew and grew. Appearance En as a guy has a somewhat shaggy long hair however while cross dressing, En wears a long wig (which An fixes in various hairstyles) and wears false eyelashes and make up. En does not grow leg hair or the like but it does grow down there according to him. (chapter 3 page 8) Personality He's a boy, but he has an uncommon hatred of all kinds of men (even trees) and loves girls! And, he's a hardcore cross-dresser. Relationships Saotome Hinata She is En's girlfriend and loves her very much. He confessed to Hinata at the start of the manga. En is protective of her and would do anything just to keep her safe. In one many occassions, he exposed his gender while in his cross dressing mode to a group of delinquents just to save Hinata and driving the delinquents away. He also tends to get jealous whenever Hinata sees other hot, tall, good looking men and would even dress back into a guy to get her attention back. At the end of the manga, he is married to Hinata and together, they have a son named, Dan. Takanashi Naota En's sole male best friend. Trivia *En first appears as a guy. *He can't stand to see his own reflection. *En lives in a family of boys; he has 3 brothers. An, the eldest, is a beautician and is bisexual. Ken, the second oldest, loves En as a girl and claims he is 'cute'. Ten, the youngest, despises women but likes boys. *In every manga cover, it is always En with different cosplay costumes. *When En and Hinata are together in a chapter cover, En mostly plays the girl part and Hinata as the guy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shinoharas